Electric Dance Pretty Cure!
|image = Sketch1540112204255.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = エレクトリックダンスプリキュア！ |romaji = Erekutorikku Dansu Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = TOEI Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = May 2020 |episodes = TBA |op = Dancin' Days |ed = Song of Friends |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy, Musical |theme = EDM Music Dance Friendship |pre = Mermaid Pearl |suc = Rainbow PoP!}} '|エレクトリックダンスプリキュア！||or called as ElecDance}} is a third fan series created by Luminique Hale, replaced by Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are electronic dance music (EDM) and dance. Production Plot / Episodes}} EDM. Electronic Dance Music is a new generation of musical style, in which it has a big trend in modern musical city of 'Symphonique. The EDM Music have several kinds of genres: House, Chill, Trap, Bass, Electro, Ambient, Trance, Techno, Dubstep, Glitch, Disco, Tribal, Hip-Hop, Downtempo, and Hardcore. Almost they can need not only in music, but some of the people may want to reborn the classical music, as the '''The Classical Period invades ElectroRhythm Cidet in which the modern world turns into the classical and retro world. The President Electro needs the Electric Dance Warriors (or called as Pretty Cures) to save the entire world of Electronic Dance Music.'' As entirely in New York, 'Kyllie Bergling, discovers the Symphonique, in which she discovers the EDM music that brought from her late relative. Kyllie wowed that the songs are upbeat and exciting. Making that the President is the first to chosen as a Electric Dance Cure. But at the night, a mysterious CD named '''Lull is invading and attacks the city, but Kyllie is kidnapped.'' Since Kyllie is waking up, the President Electro was chosen that she would be the one if the Electric Dance Warrior to born. She meets Tip and Tap, and they gave her an 'Electric Dance Headphones' that allows her to transform into '''Cure House'. She jumps down and start to battle! But we got it. She must find the 14 CDs of Electric Dance Mixer, as revealed that the ElectroRhythm Cidet is abandoned. She must to start her mission, and time to release her new song of future.'' Characters Pretty Cure : / |キュアハウス}} Based on Avicii. Kyllie is upbeat and confident girl who loves to play EDM Music. She was dedicated to her late relative, who was also a DJ. She was friendly, loyal, and excellent at her skills. However, she was getting curious that anything why is she will do. As Cure House, she represents the House music. Her theme color is pink. : / |キュアチル}} Based on Armin Van Buuren. Taylor is a cold and a cool girl who loves surfing. She was energetic, but always introverted. She appears as a timid and moody, she was still melancholic. She was stubborn and strong personality, but she has a gentle heart. As Cure Chill, she represents the Chill music. Her theme color is blue. : / |キュアトラップ}} Based on Dillon Francis. Sydney was a typically naughty and shy, but she was being a swagger, despite that she stills wears eyeglasses and a bolero (only in her civilian). She can be nervous when she saw a something strange and she also loves sweets and candies. As Cure Trap, she represents the Trap music. Her theme color is yellow. : / |キュアベース}} Based on Skrillex. Noelle is a sporty tomboyish girl who loves skateboarding. She hates girly and cute, often calls her as Noel. She was lazy and tardy at school, make her grades are in a trouble. She was a joker, but her clothing style was a nonsense. As Cure Bass, she represents the Bass music. Her theme color is green. : / |キュアエレクトロ}} Based on David Guetta. Danielle is the smartest in the team. She loves to play piano and violin, but she likes to sing and dance in a modern way. She was not interested EDM at first, but she was getting more interested after joined in the team. As Cure Electro, she represents the Electro music. Her theme color is purple. : / |キュアアンビエント}} Based on Four Tet. Felicity is a childish and girly who lives in a rich condominium. She was a too spoil brat and always getting to cry when her parents are not allow to become a guitarist and a hero. She likes electric guitar and drums. As Cure Ambient, she represents Ambient music. Her theme color is orange. ElectroRhythm Cidet : Twin sister of Tap. She is energetic and klutzy mascot who needs tender loving care and likes to play. : Twin sister of Tip. She is moody and carefree, who is always cuddles and needs lullabies. ]]|キュアトランス}} Based on Calvin Harris. Her theme color is red and she represents trance music. : ]]|キュアテクノ}} Based on Alesso. Her theme color is indigo and she represents techno music. : ]]|キュアダブステップ}} Based on Zedd. Her theme color is cyan and she represents dubstep music. : ]]|キュアハードコア}} Based on Tiësto. Her theme color is magenta and she represents hardcore music. : ]]|キュアディスコ}} Based on Hardwell. Her theme color is coral and she represents disco music. : ]]|キュアヒップホップ}} Based on Afrojack. Her theme color is chartreuse and she represents hip hop music. }} The Classical Period : The main antagonist. A young lady who wants to reverse the world and likes something "royal". She wants to make the ElectroRhythm Cidet was turned into old. : One of the generals to appear. Means lullaby in Irish. : One of the generals to appear. : One of the generals to appear. : One of the generals to appear. : One of the generals to appear. : One of the generals to appear. : The monsters of the series. The Lulls are giant CD-like monsters that stole the power of Electric Sounds, as well as the person's feelings. Symphonique Items : The Cures' main transformation gadget. This can be used as an headband with Electric Dance insignia and its theme color or a brooch (when in civilian and school form) : The first four Cures' main weapon. It has a giant G-clef activator and a glowing note that allows to create music notes. : Cure Electro's weapon. It has a tambourine with a bass and tremble effect. : Cure Ambient's weapon. It was a heart-shaped guitar that has two functions: electric and bass guitar. Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary Electric Dance Warriors to save the modern world of ElectroRhythm Cidet. Locations : The girls' hometown. : Tip & Tap's hometown and the main setting of the season. : The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The season was inspired from Electronic Dance! Pretty Cure. * An another Cure from Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! would be part of the team and this would be based on Kygo. * All Cures' surnames are based on their EDM DJs' real names. * The outfits have black and white, but it has including the Cures' theme colors to fit the style of a season. Gallery / Gallery}} PicsArt_09-15-06.43.41.png|First Logo / References}} / Electric Dance!}} - Glitter Force version Category:Music Themed Series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Slice Of Life Series